


Maintenance

by Chiwacchi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Confession, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smutt, Taunting, Teasing, Yoosungx707, YoosungxSeven, lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwacchi/pseuds/Chiwacchi
Summary: Seven had taken the prank this time a bit too far, when he dared Yoosung to show him how he did his ‘maintenance’ whenever he was turned on.





	Maintenance

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a oneshot smuttbutt fest and a fic where Yoosung was the top.

**“Say…. Have you ever…. You know?”**

 

707, who had gotten himself very accustomed to Yoosungs bed at the time, was sitting back against the plush pillows and was enjoying the full experience of its comfort, that it had to offer.

 

Yoosung, on the other hand was too busy fiddling around with a gadget the friend had bought over. With a curious glance, he turned his hues to Luciel.

 

 

**“Ever, what?”**

 

With an innocent tilt of the head, he blinked.

**“F-A-P-STAR-P-E-D.”**

 

Getting straight to the point on his teasingly new prank he had thought up; it wasn’t rare for them two to bring up a subject such as this occasionally, as they both had been close for a very long while.

 

The blonde raised a brow for a moment… wait for it… He was still thinking about the oddly worded out thing that the other male had said.

 

**“F… aa…. P…--….!”**

 

Sitting back in disgust; shock and with an unamused expression, he shook his head frantically.

 

A blushed faded over his cheeks, as he had to move close.

 

**“N—No… I’m innocent… No.. no… “**

 

Covering his face with his hands, he attempted to cover up the lie that was so blatantly obvious.

 

**“Oooh… OhohoHO…!~ The innocent one, isn’t so innocent after all!”**

 

Lips tugging up in to a cheesy, taunting grin, Seven rolled back on the bed and opened his legs apart to reveal his crutch.

**“I… I’m as innocent as you are, you see! Hmm! Hmm!”**

**“…. I do it… Once in a fortnight!”**

**Unimpressed, Yoosung shook his head. “I don’t wanna know…!”**

 

But of course, even with the answer of denial, he was brimming with even more curiosity.

 

**“…S—Seven…”**

 

Seven ignored him.

 

**“Seven… How… what do you… uhm… do it to…?”**

 

Getting closer to the bed, he gazed up at him.

 

Seven turns his head down and with a smile.

 

**“You want to know?”**

 

The blonde nodded cautiously. He was completely aware, that this may be another prank where the hacker was only doing this to mess with him in the end for his own enjoyment.

 

**“Well, well… I’ll describe it to you and you’ll have two attempts to guess what it is! The loser will have to show them how they take care of the maintenance in the end.”**

 

Smirking, he unzipped his pants and sat back to get even more comfy.

 

 

Yoosung gulped.

 

It was another one of his pranks… He really didn’t understand why the other would want to know something like that in the first place… Copying what the elder one was doing, he gave him a look of determination.

 

“ **I’m ready!”**

 

Tilting his glasses up to see his friend clearer, Seven started to speak—

 

**“Hmm, hmm… They’re innocent… friendly and share a few of the interests that I have…”**

 

Smile brimming on his lips,

**“They have blonde hair, and they are in my present time.”**

 

 

Waiting for the answer, he turned his attention back to Yoosung.

 

**“Nn…. Gg…. I don’t know who that is… Doesn’t sound like anyone I know…”**

 

He mumbled.

 

**“Take a guess!”**

 

Luciel sat up, ready to be on the mission, if needed.

**“…Rik—“**

**“Nope~”**

 

Yoosung sighed as he was cut off.

 

The hacker swivelled his legs so they were hanging off the side, while the blonde was focused.

 

Dead focused on going through all the people who he knew and who could possibly know the other…

All…. Until…

 

 

His eyes widened. His head lifted to look back up to the now smirking red-head who had been watching him this whole time.

 

**“…Me…?”**

 

Saeyoung nods happily.

 

**“Bingo! Guess who’s hand is going to be taking a trip down their underpants? Moi~”**

 

Almost as if he was boasting, he sat back again.

 Hands sliding across his face to remove his glasses; he put them on the side as his free hand roamed casually until they sunk behind the hem of his white briefs.

 

Fingers wrapping comfortably around his length, he knew exactly where he was going with this first.

 

 

An audible gulp sounded close by, Luciel turned his attention to it.

It was Yoosung.

 

Yoosung looked him up and down; his mouth agape to the sight he beheld. His eyes almost popping out of his face, as he didn’t know how to take in this new antic.

 

Sadly, for him, he had made the firm assumption that Seven was going to stop as soon as the questioning had finished.

 

 

Hell no.

 

His pale, long fingers ran up the side of the throbbing member of the hacker; his hues focused on the expression of the lost, confused and shocked male.

 

Brows furrowed, crotch trembling with every slide and stroke he made with delicacy and accuracy at all of the sensitive and vital points which made his body shiver and give in to lust.

 

**“Ghh….”**

 

As bold of a move it was for this cunning agent to do, he was now just showing off by throwing a smirk at the stunned blonde. Yoosung didn’t know where to let focus.

 

 He tried shifting his face away, and it was too late for him to pass on stopping the guy from stopping.

 

He was more shocked at the fact that he was being used as masturbation material.

 

Since, when did Seven start doing that?

 

Locking his sight with the red-head in that moment; a surge of panic arose inside him, drawn to the movement of his friends hands.

 

The tip leaking already in just a couple of moments; the sound of his skin rubbing together with the moist liquid as it got smothered against his fingertips and hard on.

 

His pace was picking up fast as his very own masturbation inspiration had his attention. He was so beyond the point of feeling incredibly turned on by the innocent, faithful puppy of the RFA….

 

**“Y… yoosung… gghn…. Nn…”**

 

Small gasps of murmurs left his lips again.

 

Squirming on the spot, he gulped.

 

**“S… Why would you do that… in front of me, Seven?”**

 

**“Why….?!”**

 

Not knowing whether to get mad or upset, all he could do was become flustered.

 

He was getting pretty aroused himself. He found it odd and this is where he started to question why he was getting seduced by a guy and who he was friends with too!

 

He had some sense of duty that he had to watch because the other lost… Not only that notion was in play, but he was… kind of interested to see how this eccentric person did… THOSE kind of things.

 

**“Why… now… --I’m getting. hard. GOD.”**

 

Covering his face with both of his palms; a faint blushing sieved its way to his cheeks.

 Letting his line of sight peek between his fingers to let it linger on the losers exposed lower half, he began to fidget eagerly… He wanted to try it out now.

 

**“J… join me… Yoosung—gg… mm…”**

_SCHWELCH… SCHH… SCHH….!_

 

Picking up a rhythm, getting more excited at the movement, his whole body now grinding in to his palm. Rough pants letting loose now and then, as he enticed Yoosung.

 

 

**“Join, join, join…. !~”**

**“B… But… It’s gross if a guy touches another guys… You know.”**

 

Clearly becoming shy of the situation, he was facing, he tried to make up an excuse.

 

**“Haha… mm--- What is it? You can’t help the great defender of justice fight with his manhood?”**

 

A sound chuckled parted his mouth, the pace slowing down as he shifted his body to sit up.

 

 

… Yoosung gave in.

 

Hands fumbling with the buckle to the belt, firmly wrapped around his hips, he tugged them apart and yanked his trousers down quickly to reveal, none other than the bulge in his now stained white shorts; his fingers desperately dive in deep to clasp a touch of it and as they do, he yanked his head back with a gasp.

 

He fumbled back a bit, to give in to his lustful urges.

 

**“Nn… Haa…. Shit… shit…”**

 

 

Huffing cusses under his breath, every now and then, the two friends continued to move their hands about.

 

Their hues locked on each other, seeking out an answer for what to do next.

 

**“Yoosung… Haha… ~ You look so… god… sexy cute right now…”**

 

The redhead huffed, his grip tightening as his palm moved quicker, faster and he was letting out more passionate, heated moans.

 

The more he did it, the more the blonde moved his hands against his own length.

 

**“S… Shut up… nnmm….!”**

**“Yoosung… Yoosung… Yoo---nnn—“**

 

Getting more aroused by hearing Yoosung’s voice, he cried out his name; the liquid oozed out of the tip as he reached his last, and final climax.

 

Soon after, Yoosung had reached the same and all they could do was pant in unison with each other.

Their attention set on each other as the agent perked up a teasing grin.

 

Pulling his boxers down in a jokingly ‘seductive way’ as he couldn’t find the strength in his body to move much, after that, but he some how wriggled his way out and kicked both his pants AND his underwear off.

 

Spreading his legs, he let the edge of his tongue slide across his lips to remove the dryness away. Staring down at his friend.

**“Seven….?”**

 

Speechless at what he was witnessing, still trying to catch his breath after that little ‘prank’ of pleasure.

 

**“What.. are you doing…??”**

**“Spreading my legs open.”**

 

Giving them a little wiggle, he gave him another smirk.

 

**“I can see that! But why??”**

 

 

 

**“Oh, Yoosung… I… because I lost my ejaculation virginity to you… I.. I thought I could give you the rest of my body! Oh~”**

 

His voice rang out with a higher pitch, feigning innocence… But as he did that, he slid the edge of his two fingers and pressed them against the opening of the hole.

 

**“Shhhhh!! Shut up… st… I should be the one to say that! Not you!”**

 

Covering his ears this time, his face plastered with nothing but the same red tone to his cheeks, which he had earlier, he shook his head in disbelief.

 

Unbelievably, as his eyes were now trying to remove themselves from looking at his friends exposed rear, he couldn’t help, but be mesmerised by how pink and clean it was.

 

It was almost as if… Seven had prepared it… for this…

It dawned on him.

 

He really has fallen straight in to his elaborate trap.

 

Saeyoung had planned this whole scheme from the beginning!

 

And the worst part about this trap, other than him falling in to it… was that he was undeniably turned on by watching said friend stick two fingers in his ass.

 

A sigh left his lips… he didn’t know what to do now. He kind of… wanted to try it out… ?

 

As the blonde was brooding over it, Seven simply continued to delved his fingers in deeper, then stretched the opening out.

 

**“Y… Yoosung… What will you do… nnn…?”**

 

Quietly, without warning, the male stood up from his seated position and coiled his fingers around his throbbing member.

 

Positioning himself closer to the bed, he pulled Luciel closer by grabbing his legs and tugging his body closer to the edge of the mattress.

 

**“I… I’ll do it. Only because… “**

 

Shifting his attention to the hackers hole, he shyly titled a nod to it.

Pressing just the tip to it; he gasped.

 

Slowly… carefully… He was attentively shifting in to Seven; the other male watched closely; biting the bottom of his lip all until his friend had pushed deep in.

 

**“Nn… F… finally… “**

 

Baring a grin for a moment, before tipping his body back to lie flat out.

 

 Yoosung slid his hips in ever so delicately to make sure, that the other wasn’t getting hurt, or sensing any pain from it.

 

**“Gg---“**

 

 A rough sigh parted from his mouth, right as Seven fidgeted around a bit to help him.

 

**“Ugh… I’m sorry… I’m… I really want you right now… I don’t know why…”**

 

Now gripping both of Seven’s legs, he heaved them up a bit; picking up the pace of his thrusting, he lent forward and pecked at his chest,

 

**“If… all you wanted from me was to do this, Seven… You should’ve said something… nng--!”**

 

 

**“Haa… hah… Sounds like you’re confessing to me… nn… “**

 

Luciel's expression scrunching up from how incredible the feeling of having his friend, now possibly lover was pumping in to him made his body tremble for more excitement.

 

Tip dripping already,  he sat up to plant a passionate, and loving kiss on the others as he pushed his body against this.

 

Yoosung continued to pump in to him roughly, but began to move his hips in circular motions to change the rhythm.

 

With the change in pace, Seven immediately coiled his arms around him, moaning out the blondes name in to his ear, so he knew that he was enjoying every last second of it.

 

Wanting it so much, needing Yoosung so much, he trailed delicate kisses until he sunk his teeth against the bare part of skin on his neck to say that he was all his.

 

**“S…Seven… nn…--“**

 

Sounds of slapping and the wetness between them, their loving and lustful cries echoing with in the room, as they moved in to seal another kiss with each other.

 

There was nothing, but touching and affectionate kisses being made between the two as they moved their bodies to the sequence.

 

Even Yoosung was enjoying his first time… he had never experienced something like this before, well, he hadn’t had or done anything like this to anyone, and yet, he was so stimulated and stirred up, just by hearing the hacker scream his name fondly as their bodies rocked the bed.

 

**“Yoosung…. – Hnnngg---…. Mmm… I can’t believe how deep you are inside me…. Hahaa….”**

 

Letting a chuckle leave his lips, the red head let a free hand slide down to where they were connected.

 

Even beyond that, as he gazed down compassionately at him, he found that there was something very alluring about Luciel’s voice… it was even kind of sexy to him, that even with hearing it again and again, he just pushed his throbbing cock in deeper until the other males hole was more lewd and loose.

 

Giving the blonde a tight squeeze with all his might, he jiggled his hips towards the others to get it in more, until it reached the spot, that felt so incredibly amazing to him.

**“Seven… Seven....—God…”**

 

Finishing off with several heavier strokes, Yoosung had finished inside of the hacker.

 Pulling his length out, the cum seeped out, dripping on to the silk covers.

**“Haa… shit… I took that prank too far…”**

 

Amber hues making its way to his length also dripping with the substance, he noticed how messy his clothes and now the bed was.

 

The blonde, trying to catch his breath shot a shy, but look of disbelief at Seven for what they’ve just done.

 

**“… Haha… Oh, I didn’t… No, I couldn’t have imagined this ever happening… ~”**

Sitting up as he grinned. Quite pleased and happy with what they’ve both done together in comparison, he climbed off the bed and sauntered over.

 

**“I… Seven… I… I really needed that, huh… I mean, what you said…”**

 

Planting two fingers to his lips to quiet him, another smile tugged at Luciels lips which followed another kiss.

 

**“Yes… You’re welcome… I enjoyed this experience too, so thank you… I’m in… love with you, but you probably guessed that.”**

 

Giving Yoosung a tight squeeze; the blonde smiled attentively.

 

**“Yeah… I love you, too, Saeyoung…”**

After sprouting out nothing, but sweet tokens and affections to each other, they cleaned up Yoosungs room and themselves before heading off to the great, and mysterious world of LOLOL!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a new continuation to this series: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11704089


End file.
